borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
For previous chat's view: *User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Chatlogs Yours truly, I... I am the King!Talk19:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Question/ideas Sorry if i sound like an idiot, but i'm getting borderlands 1 for the pc, and want to know where to get this dust wastes gear. it looks awesome! could you send me a link to where i can download this awesome stuff? Thanks! Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 20:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Currently the files are unavailable. My UnrealEditor went dead on me and so did the install package .dll files from my Borderlands. Meaning I can't get into the files themselves. I was working on a patch/update of the files, but since it ran out on me in the middle of the process, the files themselves are "halfbaked" as it were (not suitable to play with). So I'll have to disappoint you, you can't get them currently. Until I find a way to get it all running again. I... I am the King!Talk 22:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::So, all the stuff, even the things you are done with, like the old dust wastes gear? man, that's unfortunate. i hope you get it working again. im not gonna whine or anything, i know it ain't your fault. just keep us posted if you can, and i hope it starts working again soon. thanks for telling me. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:19, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm in the business of getting a new laptop, I will be able to continue from there. And if we are lucky Gearbox could decide to release a patch that allows me to tinker with Borderlands 2 as well, I'm thinking of also setting over all the items I've created and converge them to optimal BL2 gear as well. So that people can use them in both BL1 and 2 I... I am the King!Talk 19:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, keep us updated. i think i speak for at least part of the community when i say that this stuff you make is amazing. i hope to get my hands on some of this stuff, and see it firsthand. and if you are open to ideas, i may have some that would work, even if only on the first game. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 20:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::I appreciate your enthusiasm, and yes I was working on a 3rd weapon pack. Idea's are welcome (nothing to fancy though, like a cow/lizard-nuke-launcher etc.) But yeah, ideas are indeed welcome! I... I am the King!Talk 21:53, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::'Cow/lizard-nuke-launcher'? Dear god, no. i will have a small list of weapon ideas and stuff that i will float to you tomorrow. i have put some serious thought into them, so they are more than just revolvers shooting grenades or something like that, i made sure they were at least reasonable. should i put them here tomorrow, or is there somewhere special i should post them to you? Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Alright then, i will post them here. keep in mind, changes are welcome and anticipated. some of them are more solid than others. i will set them up as follows: |-weapon class, rarity, suggested manufacturer, non- prefixed name, red text, round/pellet count (if not shown, assume one), part bonuses, effects. ::::::here we go: ::::::|-Machine gun, orange, Atlas/Dahl, Slipstream, Much more than jet lag, x4, +damage, +magazine, +recoil -accuracy, three of the rounds fired travel like a helix rocket launcher, moving very fast and dealing low damage with a central round dealing high damage and moving much slower than normal bullets. ::::::|-Machine gun, Pearlescent, Vladolf/Atlas/Dahl, Psychopath, I can SEE! PAAAIN!!, +melee damage +Critical hit damage +movement speed, always shock or explosive. ::::::|- Revolver, Pearlescent, Jakobs, Jackass, Yes. Yes you are., x3, +damage +fire rate +recoil +Critical hit damage, each round in magazine fires twice per trigger pull, resulting in a x6 pellet count without as much damage reduction compared to a masher. ::::::|-Smg, Pearlescent, Torgue/Dahl, Cruncher, Sometimes, you just need to CRUNCH somebody..., x4, +damage +fire rate +magazine size +Critical hit damage -accuracy, Anarchy based, always both explosive and incendiary x4 with reduced elemental damage penalty, when an enemy is killed with a critical hit, they explode and other enemies in radius proc incendiary damage. ::::::|-Smg, Orange, Dahl, Murderer, Who's afraid of the big bad wolf...?, -damage +Crit damage(lots), +fire rate +magazine size, never elemental, critical hits return 3-5% damage dealt, have 40% chance to ignore shields. ::::::|-Sniper, Pearlescent, Torgue, Dreamcrusher, Aww... Poor thing., x5, +crit damage, always 3 round mag, never explosive. ::::::|-Smg, Orange, Tediore, Refund, Compensatioooon!, -(major reduction - ~25%)damage -fire rate -magazine size, increases loot rarity, similar to a scavanger class mod (+2 team find rare items). ::::::|-Shotgun, Orange, Atlas, Assassin, Peek-a-Boo!, x12, +damage +fire rate, always spawns 2-round mag, bullets form inverted triangle. ::::::|-Revolver,Orange, Dahl/Atlas, Freak, Crazier than a Taxi Driver..., +damage +crit damage + accuracy, no special effects. ::::::There's most of them. thoughts? Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) |-Machine gun, orange, Atlas/Dahl, Slipstream, Much more than jet lag, x4, +damage, +magazine, +recoil -accuracy, three of the rounds fired travel like a helix rocket launcher, moving very fast and dealing low damage with a central round dealing high damage and moving much slower than normal bullets. Interesting idea, I like it. The problem which it will have is that the helix bullets will have a high velocity, making the "view" of their spiral pattern invisible to most. I think I'll give this one a go. |-Machine gun, Pearlescent, Vladolf/Atlas/Dahl, Psychopath, I can SEE! PAAAIN!!, +melee damage +Critical hit damage +movement speed, always shock or explosive. Movement speed on a gun seems far fetched and the mechanics are quite simple, I don't think this'll do. |- Revolver, Pearlescent, Jakobs, Jackass, Yes. Yes you are., x3, +damage +fire rate +recoil +Critical hit damage, each round in magazine fires twice per trigger pull, resulting in a x6 pellet count without as much damage reduction compared to a masher. Not a bad idea, might give it a go, not certain though. |-Smg, Pearlescent, Torgue/Dahl, Cruncher, Sometimes, you just need to CRUNCH somebody..., x4, +damage +fire rate +magazine size +Critical hit damage -accuracy, Anarchy based, always both explosive and incendiary x4 with reduced elemental damage penalty, when an enemy is killed with a critical hit, they explode and other enemies in radius proc incendiary damage. This weapon will be an overkill on anything, the mechanic is quite complex but it will make the weapon to powerful, maybe without the splash damage and the crit. bonus but still with the elements and the anarchy base it might do. |-Smg, Orange, Dahl, Murderer, Who's afraid of the big bad wolf...?, -damage +Crit damage(lots), +fire rate +magazine size, never elemental, critical hits return 3-5% damage dealt, have 40% chance to ignore shields. Also quite the overkill with extra crit. + shield ignore + health consume. Maybe without the health consume it becomes more plausible to make. |-Sniper, Pearlescent, Torgue, Dreamcrusher, Aww... Poor thing., x5, +crit damage, always 3 round mag, never explosive. Quite the dull mechanic for a pearlescent sniper rifle. I don't think this'll do. |-Smg, Orange, Tediore, Refund, Compensatioooon!, -(major reduction - ~25%)damage -fire rate -magazine size, increases loot rarity, similar to a scavenger class mod (+2 team find rare items). Funny idea, might give it a go. |-Shotgun, Orange, Atlas, Assassin, Peek-a-Boo!, x12, +damage +fire rate, always spawns 2-round mag, bullets form inverted triangle. A funshot èh? (funshot = special spray pattern), I like the idea. |-Revolver, Orange, Dahl/Atlas, Freak, Crazier than a Taxi Driver..., +damage +crit damage + accuracy, no special effects. No special effects? No thank you kindly. I... I am the King!Talk 09:22, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. well, thank you for your consideration, if any of these guns see production it will make my day/week/ month/ etc. do what you can about them, especially the Cruncher. such a weapon would be fun to play with. yeah, the explosion would be too much, and an anarchy- based weapon really doesn't need extra crit damage. maybe if you just cut those away it would work... perhaps reduce its damage on the incendiary part? i dunno.. pretty much just feel free to change them around as you like. i will grab borderlands 1 for the pc and start leveling! Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 16:17, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::You'd better ;-) I might have the new laptop somewhere within 4-6 weeks. Still looking for a buyer for this one. In the mean time I'll see if I can reinstall BL on this laptop (need to find a way round that loophole) I... I am the King!Talk 22:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::awesome. i cant wait to see what you do with some of these. i will let you know if i think of anything else that isn't too obnoxious. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 15:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::here, i did some considering on two of the better smgs. perhaps this may help get them realized: :::The cruncher can be balanced via not adding extra crit damage, explosion on critical kill, and magazine size, while allowing the damage to not reflect the elemental attributes, like having ~170-200x4 damage at :::level 69, and a normal Anarchy magazine size. that would make it a much more reasonable item. :::The murderer can be fixed by negating the health drain, reducing crit damage bonus, and making it more to par in damage, as opposed to more crit damage bonuses. reducing the shield penetration chance to 10% would probably help as well. :::honestly, i'm still freaking out that you are even considering making some of these. me and some of my friends that live near me are in shock. i mean, i'm a calm person by nature, but this is a big deal! Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 14:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::These solutions were along my thinking lines. Nice. Also, shock? Seriously? It's always nice to see hard work getting appreciated. But don't go overboard now, as you know I'm looking "LOOKING" at laptops right now. These babies aren't cheap and I don't plan to bankrupt myself (even though my max budget is about €2250,- for one). I'm trying to plan ahead into the long run with one and this will take a while, since I have to make serious considerations and evaluations on parts/specs/longevity of parts/etc. But all in all I'm glad you and your friends enjoy it so far... Question: Did your friends help think of the above standing weapon ideas? Also do they play BL? I... I am the King!Talk 15:08, October 28, 2013 (UTC) no, i thought these up myself. i have a few friends that game in my town, not many, and anyone who makes workable mods is pretty awesome. it's just something a boring town does. im not gonna go freaking out, i will probably forget about it for a while. that's quite a lot of money to have to spend on a laptop. you could easily afford something like an Alienware system or Digital Storm for about €1350- 1800. i have one friend who is gonna get borderlands 1 as well, for the pc, so as to have someone to game with. i don't have internet at home, so this kinda thing is a big deal to me. i have seen your stuff since i started playing borderlands 1, and it's always been one of those things that i have always wanted to have some of them. and the thought of realizing that goal, not to mention someday seeing something that came out of my head go in an awesome game, it really strikes me as one of the coolest things i can think of. it's like being in a movie or something. Yeah, my friends didn't believe me till i showed them and logged in, then they were pretty excited. I know things won't happen for a while, and that it might take a few years even. but it still just seems shocking to me. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :It also might help to mention i'm still in high school. for a 17- year- old, this is a big deal. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Years it won't take my man, I plan to have a made up mind in about 4-6 weeks from now. During my "downtime (not having UDK to work) I've made up several weapon ideas. And I desperately hope Gearbox offers a special dev. patch for BL2 so I can start tinkering with that as well (great ideas 4 that one). I do have my eyes on a Alienware 17 laptop or an ASUS ROG G-series laptop. But anyway, I'm glad that you are such an appreciator of the "art-o'-the-gun". And I'm looking forward to meeting your expectations and thrills.I... I am the King!Talk 21:36, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Gah... PC games have +50% cost... well, i will have to scavenge another ten bucks together before i can get the game. depending on tomorrow, i might have to get thirty instead. grr.. you'd think a 2009 game would be low- cost by now.Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 23:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::You said before you really wanted to use the gear. Are there any particulars? Or just enmasse? I... I am the King!Talk 09:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC) If it works, isn't on the xbox, or is even slightly awesome, i wanna use it. all of the Dust Wastes gear, all of everything. except the Bloodless launchers- they just seem too op for use. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:06, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, i am really looking forward to the smgs you made, like the traitor and paladin. that traitor, man... 22.5 fire rate? daaang... gonna have to get a support gunner COM. and if i think of anything else, i will let you know. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :To bad these can't be used for the XBOX or PS3. Also the "Bloodless" rarity weapons are just private creations, I was just seeing what I could come up with, and they are off-the-chain! They seriously kick proverbial butt and MORE! But yeah... I... I am the King!Talk 20:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Just ran into a hiccup. I just read that the new OS Windows 8 doesn't fully support a crucial element for the UDK, this will severely impact my search for an ideal laptop. Unless "that" element gets updated to run on the newest OS. But seeing as the last activity was in Nov. 2011 I highly doubt it. I... I am the King!Talk 21:19, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, windows 8 is terrible. i have it, and it really only works well if you are both online and using apps. it's pretty much tablet- oriented. get windows 7 or older. if microsoft wanted to make billions on their next OS, they should package XP and slap a nine on it. you can get any OS on any laptop, all you have to do is have the place put it on, or buy a disc and do it yourself. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Buying a laptop with 8 and downgrading it to 7 is not an easy thing. Especially if you only have the regular version of 8 which would require a licence transfer and me buying 7 separate, and I'm not planning to create extra expenditures for myself. Also the laptop's I'm looking at have 8 as their standard OS, nothing indicates me being able to change them. I'll have to head over to the manufactures' personal website and compose one myself (like DELL does with AlienWare). Because looking at media retailers/shops/etc. doesn't get me anything but standard stuff. Don't get me wrong though I have looked at AlienWare and the like to compose my own laptop. But these can get very expensive over the retailers. I... I am the King!Talk 18:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::So far only AlienWare offers full own customisation, unlike ASUS my other fav. of the two. Which is a bummer because the ROG's from ASUS kick ass. I... I am the King!Talk 18:10, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah. i have a basic toshiba laptop with almost 2 gig of ram. it's better than nothing, and i like it a lot, but... not the best for gaming. i will prolly get more ram, but that's about all i can afford. i am planning on getting a job, which hopefully will make things easier. Alienware laptops are amazing, and they are so much easier to deal with due to their size. you can pick them up with one hand without worrying about breaking the body. it sucks when that happens. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 18:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Just signed up with ASUS, lets see what ROG can offer... And if ASUS allows self customisation. I... I am the King!Talk 18:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Apparently ASUS doesn't cover self customising. Also all ROG's operate on either 8 or 8 pro. This is a b***h. Unless a new version of DrZedsPatch comes out I think I'm tied to AlienWare. And I really liked the ROG's as well... *sadface* I... I am the King!Talk 18:33, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Well, alienware isn't so bad. a new one with about 16 gig of ram can chug through most modern games, no problem. i wish you luck, and i think you will be pleased with it, when you kill Craw and there is no lag when the loot generates, or when there is no slowdown, no matter how hairy it gets. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 19:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::It sounds as if you have experience with AlienWare? Or 16 RAM in general. I... I am the King!Talk 22:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, 16 gigs of ram is fantastic. for games, 2-8 will do with older games, but the more the merrier. 16 with a great graphics card will make games run so smoothly they look like movies. i have used few 8 and 16 gig computers, and it was amazing. i have never got within 50 feet of an alienware computer, i never have had the cash. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 22:25, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not sure, the AlienWare 17 is beginning to look very sleek to me now, unless the patch gets updated, I might go for and AlienWare 17, but if I do so I won't be getting it until christmas I guess. I'm going to save up some more money until then, maybe so that I can "up" my budget, so that I can get the BEST AlienWare 17 with the best hardware AW can throw at it's customers.... I mean I could get it now if I wanted... Heck I could get 5 of them! And my pocket wouldn't even flinch. But I like to think such purchases over real careful... And I'm just the "saving-money" type-a-guy. So, yeah... Choices... Work... Life... Damn... I... I am the King!Talk 22:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Also note that if I make your ideas into weapons, they'll probably be named differently since I like to keep the weapons' names as close as possible to what the manufacturer has as a guideline to it's namesakes. (example: Atlas has greek mythology as most names; cyclops, chimera, etc.) I... I am the King!Talk 09:56, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::'s fine. as long as they make it, it works for me. perhaps the Cruncher could be Torgue, where Cruncher fits right in with Gasher and the like. or the Liberator (it'll set you free) if it is vladolf. hm. i will think on them, if you like. i know the naming system, i will work on it for you. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::just remember, if you buy a warranty with it, you can take it back. and if you order near christmas, you may have to wait longer, due to congested postal servises. happy Halloween! Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::I ordered borderlands 1 last night, and i will have it in 18-26 buisness days, because amazon hates me. hm. here we go... ::::|- The Altas assassin to the Atlas Minotaur (It comes to view your punishments). ::::|- The Tediore refund to the Tediore Conservation (Better than a refund...). ::::|- The Dahl murderer to the Dahl Hyena (It's not funny. Seriously.) ::::hm. the jackass kinda works, and the rest are out of consideration, i think. perhaps the slipsteam as the manicore? hm. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 18:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC) They are your idea's, you should come up with the names, as long as they are in the system. If it still doesn't fit the bill, I'll intervene. ;-p I... I am the King!Talk 20:22, October 31, 2013 (UTC) And as far as postal services go. When I have it made, they'll need to "make it", which will take some time! So I think it will be outside the congestive hours. I... I am the King!Talk 20:23, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, ok. well, i checked wikis and stuff for similar names, checked the brands to see the naming style and they fit well enough. so, the posted assassin -> minotaur and the like will do fine. so, there we go. i guess the game now is the waiting one. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hopefully we won't lose ;-) Aww the heck! Knowing me... We won't lose! I... I am the King!Talk 18:52, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :::yeah. i wait well. i will just watch FFVII Advent Children several hundred times. it will work. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 19:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't that get boring? I... I am the King!Talk 23:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Have you SEEN the movie? its the best CGI movie ive ever seen, counting avatar. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 01:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ever seen AppleSeed? I... I am the King!Talk 23:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. No internet/ cable at home. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::To bad, it's quite the movie. I... I am the King!Talk 18:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::cool. for now, im playing diablo II Median XL mod. it's pretty good. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 18:27, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::While I enjoy Gears of War 3 on my xbox and Homeworld 2 Complex 8.4.3 mod on my PC. (cuz BL no work!) Let's keep at this until L-Day! I... I am the King!Talk 22:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I have played both. fantastic. i wish Phanatasy Star Universe would have been a better game though. L-day? like, laptop day? huh. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and i went back and checked, my laptop has 4 gigs of RAM. not amazing, but decent. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 20:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Man, after about level 70 on diablo, levelling up is time- consuming. i've been level 80 since january. i levelled up last night, and i could kill diablo ~100 times and not level up again. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) :Ok it has been mildly decided. I think I'm going to get the ASUS ROG laptop, it seems AlienWare had a $300,- discount action pending during the time I was browsing. But the ideal laptop from AlienWare (which I was planning to get) skyrocketed from about $3700,- to about $4000,- dollars, and that is a little to much of the good stuff. I think the ROG plus a windows 7 DVD on the side is much cheaper. I... I am the King!Talk 22:23, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::awesome. hey, you ever come across a Stock weapon? I got one offline a while ago, when i downloaded the goty dlcs. might of had something to do with my character having 30,000,360 xp. ideas? Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 17:57, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I've seen sh*t ton's of stock weapons, but when I did, they were modded and could kill everything with 1 shot. Can yours? If not, that it is just an spawn error. The game probably done f**ked up when it tried to spawn a weapon. (it has nothing to do with XP) I... I am the King!Talk 21:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::It can kill anything but Craw in one hit. i was offline when i got it, i think the game glitched out my Thanatos for it, when i first logged on after downloading the dlcs with level cap increases, and leveled from 50 to 69 instantly. might be that my old, crappy xbox glitched it when it leveled me that fast, but idk. is seems like a modded weapon, as it is invisible, a 1 hit kill on normal enimies, and has crap stats but damage. itcertainly wasn't my idea to get it Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 13:08, November 8, 2013 (UTC)